


Regrets

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yuuto moaned, sat up and brushed the rocks off of him. He had the worst headache and everything hurt. What hurt worse was realizing that Ruri wasn’t near him. He jumped at the thought, coughing and calling out as loudly as he could. No Academia soldier in their right mind would stick around to watch an entire building collapse.“Ruri!” he coughed, moving towards the fresher air to catch his breath.“Ruri, where are you? Can you hear me? Ruri!”He could see no sign of her amongst the rubble. What’s worse was that he could see no sign of that cloaked Academia creep either.-------Anon Request for my interpretation of Ruri's kidnapping before the actual scene happened in canon.
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400
Kudos: 1





	Regrets

Their numbers had dwindled so much, both because of Academia and because of the harsh winter they had just gotten through. There was barely even a handful of them left now. Shun and Yuuto were still with her, thankfully, along with some of their closest friends, the ones they could trust the most out of anyone.

But, sometimes, the closest people could even be the worst of enemies.

She couldn’t even remember what the argument was about now, probably something silly in hindsight, but she had a pretty nasty fight with her brother, something that she had never done before. Like, really never. As much as Shun could be a hot-head at times, it was a rare occasion when Ruri really lost her temper. It was almost frightening, given her usually sweet and shy nature.

It had been building for some time, Ruri wanting to say something, but was usually overtaken by someone else’s opinion and she couldn’t get a word in, and being tired, hungry, and probably so stressed out with everyone else being stressed that a small argument soon escalated far too quickly to have her screaming at her brother, something else she had never done before, and soon regretted it from the look on his face. In the heat of the moment, fueled by the hurt look on Shun’s face, Ruri turned away from him and ran out into the city to get some fresh air, her eyes prickling with tears. She could barely hear everyone calling back to her, telling her that it was dangerous out there, but Ruri didn’t care. Before she probably would have, given how Academia’s forces activity seemed to pick up in the springtime, but Ruri wasn’t thinking. She only knew that she had to get away. She couldn’t face Shun knowing that she had been the one who hurt him like that. The person she had known and trusted the longest and she had hurt him, intentionally or not.

She soon found solace in a tall building rooftop, holding her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her knees, sniffling quietly while her fingers dug into her legs. She felt safer on the rooftop. Academia couldn’t spot her from up here, though she would be able to see if anyone sneaked up on her.

She felt ashamed for letting her anger get the better of her. If she had just spoken up before, spoken up about her feelings, she probably wouldn’t have snapped like that. She covered her face in her knees, trying to keep her tears to herself.

—-

Where was she, Yuuto wondered to himself.

Ruri couldn’t have gotten that far. He searched every safe space he could think of that Ruri could get into. They were relatively the same size, so wherever he could fit into, Ruri could too.

Yet all the same hiding places he could think of, Ruri wasn’t there. He was tempted to call out to her, to see if she could hear him, but it was too dangerous to even do that. Academia soldiers were starting to swarm again, thankfully without any sign of Ruri or any new cards littering the ground.

“This place is empty!” Yuuto heard an Academia soldier grumble, making him hug the wall and stay in the shadows, his mask thankfully muffling the sound of his breathing. “You sure there’s anyone left alive in this godforsaken place?”

“You heard the Professor. Besides, didn’t you know that cockroaches always hide in darkness and scatter whenever you turn the light on?”

“Ha ha, true!”

“So, our mission is to find their Queen. Anyone else is just small fry.”

“Why are we stuck taking out the small fry while he gets to go after the Queen?”

“It’s his specialty. You saw how easily he captured that Synchro girl. So, of course, there’s going to be Xyz bitch, too, according to the Professor.”

“How is he sure she wasn’t killed off in the initial invasion?”

“Beats me. Who knows what the Professor…” he trailed off, Yuuto no longer able to hear them, his fist clenched tightly as he took to the rooftops.

He needed to find Ruri and he needed to find her now!

—-

Ruri wiped her eyes one final time, the crying out of her system for now. She should find the others and really apologize to Shun for snapping at him. Maybe even share some food with him to apologize. Maybe some of that stew he liked too.

She stood up, wiping the dust off her clothes and prepared to climb down when she heard footsteps on the roof. She tensed, about to activate her Duel Disk when she saw a cloaked figure had joined her on the roof.

“Y-Yuuto?” she dropped her guard, relieved to see her old friend.

“Thank goodness, it’s only you.” At least she didn’t have to find the others on her own.

Though, on closer inspection, she noticed that something was off.

For one, he would have removed his hood once he saw that it was her. For another, he wasn’t wearing his protective gear, his face mask or his goggles. Just his bare face under the hood.

And his face…

She had never seen him smile like that. It looked so twisted, like an evil grin. Yuuto had never smiled at her like that.

“Yuu…to?”

“I’m afraid not, my dear,” he chuckled, raising his arm and activating his Duel Disk, the holographic playmat taking the form of a far too familiar shape, filling her with dread.

—-

Yuuto ran across the rooftops, jumping where he needed, glancing down every now to make sure he hadn’t missed her on the ground. Where the hell was Ruri? He needed to find her before those bastards did. He didn’t know what they were planning to do with her, but, as far as he knew, there was only one girl left alive in Heartland.

The only girl that happened to be his best friend.

A nearby explosion catches his attention, a familiar monster coming out of the smoke.

Ruri’s favorite monster, her ace monster. Soon followed by a malicious looking purple dragon, a monster he didn’t recognize. The monsters were soon followed by Ruri jumping across the rooftop, running away from a pursuer in a long robe. All Yuuto needed to see was the shape of the assailant’s Duel Disk to start chasing after them. Like hell he was going to let that Academia scum hurt Ruri!

—-

He was fast, that Academia bastard. And he was powerful too, even overpowering her best monster and spending all of her overlay units to make sure she stayed alive. Ruri was tiring fast and she was losing life points far too quickly.

“You certainly put up a good fight, my dear!” the voice taunted her, “But it’s the end of the line! You have nowhere left to run.”

He was right. The next building was too far for her to jump. She was finished if he attacked her again. One step backward knocked a small chunk off the building and free-falling to the ground, not even making a sound when it landed, they were so high up now.

“Heh. It’s game over, sweetheart. It’s been fun.”

Ruri gasped in fear, seeing him reaching for one of his trap cards, ready to activate it. She closed her eyes, holding up her arms for the final blow.

“Trap Card. Open! I use your monster-!”

_“Battle Royale Mode Activated! Player, Joining!”_

“What the-”

“Magic Card, Open! Phantom Doom Spear!”

The assailant was soon sliced in his side, a black and purple spear pinning him down to the roof by his cloak. Ruri finally opened her eyes, never more glad to see that familiar set of goggles and face mask. She couldn’t help the relieved look on her face as the familiar black and purple hair soon stood protectively in front of her.

“Yuuto!”

“Keh. Interference. How inconsiderate of you. Not even waiting for your turn.” The assailant sneered. Yuuto only stared at him coldly, removing his goggles and mask, earning him a raised eyebrow, something Yuuto mirrored.

“Why… why do you look like me?”

“An irrelevant question. Something I don’t have time for.” He raised his hand in the air, his dragon swooping down between the three of them, the force of the wind making the building unstable. Yuuto and Ruri froze as they could hear the building painfully moaning, the stone cracking like ice.

“Try and save her now, sir Knight!”

The building crumbled under their feet, creating an explosion of steel and mortar. Soon, all three were free-falling in the air, tiny bits of stone hitting them.

“Ruri! Hang on!” Yuuto reached out to her, trying to grab her hand, but missed, her fingers just slipping past his.

“Yuuto!!”

“Ruri!!”

And then, everything went black.

—-

An explosion of green light brought him to this city, a nearby decrepit billboard ‘welcomed’ him to Heartland City, a city far worse than he had ever seen. And he had seen some serious disrepair on buildings, growing up in the Commons area. This city… it looks like a bomb had been dropped on it. It was so quiet, it felt unnerving. At least the Commons had people around to make noise, but this eerily quiet place…

It was like a ghost town.

“Is this where…” the boy looked around, a look of wonder on his face.

“Rin!!” He called out, his voice echoing against the buildings.

He received no response.

“Rin!!! Are you here somewhere!? Answer me! Rin!!”

—-

Yuuto moaned, sat up and brushed the rocks off of him. He had the worst headache and everything hurt. What hurt worse was realizing that Ruri wasn’t near him. He jumped at the thought, coughing and calling out as loudly as he could. No Academia soldier in their right mind would stick around to watch an entire building collapse.

“Ruri!” he coughed, moving towards the fresher air to catch his breath.

“Ruri, where are you? Can you hear me? Ruri!”

He could see no sign of her amongst the rubble. What’s worse was that he could see no sign of that cloaked Academia creep either. Both of them had seemingly vanished. Just as he was about to reactivate his Duel Disk to try and find Ruri that way, he heard an odd sound. Sound in Heartland usually wasn’t a good thing, so he turned around, finding the sound coming from atop another tall building. To his surprise, it was the sound of a motorcycle engine, quieter than he had ever heard, but an engine nonetheless. He then spotted the rider on top of the motorcycle. The rider seemed to have noticed him too.

—-

Yuuri groaned, holding his side as he emerged from the rubble, a harsh scowl lighting his face as he limped. That certainly wasn’t one of his brighter ideas, especially when that Xyz scum injured him as well. Sneaky bastard.

He climbed around the rocks, leaning his back against a larger rock to regain his balance, holding his side.

“Pawn of Fusion!” he heard, his eyes widening in surprise. Surely he hadn’t been caught already… No, that Xyz snake was dueling with someone else. Someone… familiar…

Oh, wasn’t that that Synchro brat he ran into as he was capturing the other girl, Rin, was it?

Well, color him surprised. How he even got to this dimension, he’ll probably never know.

His eyes widened again when he heard soft moaning amongst the rocks, a look which soon turned into a grin.

If he ever got the chance, he should really thank that snot-nosed Synchro brat for distracting that Xyz bastard. He can make the perfect getaway because of his misguided interference.

—-

When Shun and the others arrived, tearing Yuuto out of his reverie, his next thought was to try and find Ruri. He told them what happened, what he had overheard the soldiers talking about, Ruri dueling a creeper that looked just like him, how all of them had been dueling when the building collapsed, and when that Pawn of Fusion showed up.

They searched for hours amongst the rubble, finding no traces of Ruri or the Fusion scum they had been dueling save for one thing.

Her favorite hair ribbon, the bright red one. The red she had picked out for all of them to wear, to signify their unity in the Resistance. It was her favorite shade of red.

Next to the ribbon was also a strip of cloth stained with blood. It was part of the same cloak the Fusion bastard was wearing, where Yuuto’s Phantom Spear had sliced past him. Yuuto held both strips of cloth in his hands, clenching them tightly as his eyes closed, trying to keep his tears in.

“Ruri… I…I…” He choked on his own words, not even able to say it. His clenched fists slammed onto the dusty ground, unable to stop his tears.


End file.
